Evil's Bride
by Go-Chan
Summary: up to chapter 11 up! More to come? Just Mayyyyyyyyyyyyybe
1. Journey to the Past

Evil's Bride   
Chapter 1: Journey to the past   
""DAD!!!!" The seventeen year old girl shouted as she watched her father fall to the ground.   
She gathered her senses and charged at the enemy, only to go right through him.   
"Damn!" She grumbled under her breath.   
"Is he alright Gogeta?" Asked a boy of the same age.   
"He'll be okay. Where's mom?"   
"She's back at the house with Aunt Bra."   
The girl nodded, grabbed her father, and flew off with her brother to thier mother.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Gogeta and Vegetto walked into the old capsule corp house, which had been the family's home for years.   
Bra and Pan got up from the lab to see who was in the house.   
"Oh No!" Pan shrieked while taking an unconcious Trunks from their daughter. "What happened?"   
"They're back." Bra answered. The two teens nodded confirming thier aunt's answer. "Vegetto, go to Dende and get a sensu."   
Vegetto nodded and left, using the instant transmission tequnique he learned from his great-grandfather Goku. He returned as quickly as he left with a sensu for his father.   
Pan took the sensu from him and slipped it into Trunks' mouth. He slowly recovered.   
"Are you alright?" Pan asked him.   
"Yeah." He smiled at her, but only for an instant for it turned into a frown. "Bra, use your powers and maybe you can find what they want."   
Bra closed her eyes in meditation, using her psychic powers to search for the enemie's thoughts.   
'We are readdy me lord.' She heared a woman say. 'Excellent, we set out at once let's go s.................yea..........past.' Bra opened her eyes in shock. "Trunks come with me." She ordered. "We have work to do."   
Before Trunks could respond he was dragged into the lab.   
Pan,Gogeta and Vegetto followed but had Bra slam a door in their face./   
"Damn it Bra!" Pan shouted. "Open up!"   
Vegetto laid a hand on his mother's shoulder. "You shouldn't get so woeked u in your condition mom. What would dad say?"   
Pan hugged her son and started to cry lightly.   
"You still haven't told him?" Gogeta asked. "Have you?"   
Pan shook her head. She then wiped her tears. "Lets go get something to eat."   
The two followed her to the kitchen, to see a meal already prepared for them.   
"You know mom." Vegetto started while looking up from his food. ""Dad thinks you are starting to get depressed."   
"Depressed?" She asked.   
Vegetto nodded. Gogeta just grunted and continued eating.   
"Why in Dende's name does he think I'm depressed?"   
"Because of your baggy chothes, your new eating habits, and every time he comes near you, you leave." He explained.   
"Oh." Pan rested her head in her hands. "I know I have to tell him, but.....With the enemy back.....I'd only be a distraction."   
They all fell into a dead silence. The enemy had been attacking them since just before the twins were born. They had no idea who they were, or more or less, what the wanted. It was seven years ago, on the twins tenth birthday, that Gogeta and Vegetto reached a new level of super saiyan. Far greater than Vegeta and Goku ever reached. Their silence was broken when Marron charged threw the door, in hysterics.   
"They.........Golynn.........I........."   
Pan embraced her friend. "Shhhhh. Take a deap breath and tell me what is wrong."   
Marron took a few minutes to recollect herself. "I was in the kitchen with Golynn, making lunch for the boys, who were sparring outside. When we were done I asked her to go and get them. I waited for ten minutes and they hadn't come in, so I went to look for them and.......They were gone." She started to weep again. "They just dissapeared."   
Just then Trunks and Bra entered the room.   
"I don't know what they're after." Bra started. "But I do know, that they are going to the past to get it."   
"So what are we going to do?" Vegetto asked   
Trunks cleared his throat. Son, we are going to follow them, five years before they went."   
"And When is that?"   
"18 years ago, today." Trunks answered. "Before your mother and I were married, and just before you two were born."   
"Then why are we going five years before them?" Gogeta finally piped up from her plate.   
Trunks looked at Bra, indicating for her to explain.   
"Because." She explained. "Were need help with defeating them, and if we can train ourselves and the others, we could possibly win."   
"Then lets gO!" Gogeta grabbed her brother and started to drag her brother to the lab.   
"Wait!" Marron said. "I....."   
Bra raised a silencing hand. "Don't explain. I'm psychic remember?"   
On that note they prepped the time machine and went to the past.   
The End of Chapter One: Journey to the Past   
Go Back to Go-Chan's Scrolls   



	2. Big News

Evil's Bride   
Chapter 2: Big News   
The gang had all got together for one of thier picnics at Goku's house. Bulma and Chi-Chi were in the kitchen making the meal, Goku was fishing with Gohan, Krillin and Yamcha, Vegeta sttod with arms crossed, watching Trunks,Pan,Goten, Ubuu and Goten spar. This was all observed by Piccolo who sat atop the house with Dende.   
"When will this obsered behavior end?" Piccolo asked himself. "Similarity is, in my opinion, the key to boredom."   
"Maybe." Dende suggested. "If you change first, everything else will seem different?"   
Piccolo groaned and continued to watch.   
"OUCH!" Pan screamed. "Damn it Goten! You are supposed to be sparring with Trunks, so stop aiming your punches at ME!"   
Goten ran and hid behind Trunks. "Sorry Panny............Uh......Please don't hurt me."   
"Whatever uncle. I'm going to join Grandpa."Pan turned on her heel and left the guys.   
"Pan!" She heard. "Wait Up!"   
She greeted Trunks with a kiss. "Yes?" She asked seductivly.   
"Mind if I join you?"   
"If you want." She noticed that he was pale, and that he trembled slightly "Are you feeling alright?"   
"No" He sat down on a nearby tree stump.   
Pan was worried. He sounded nervous, and sick. She wrapped him in her arms and rocked him back in forth as if he was a baby. "What's wrong?"   
"Well, don't take this the wrong way." He got up from her warm imbrace. "You are. You seem upset with me, and I don't know why?"   
Pan looked at her feet. 'How am I going to tell him' She thought to herself. 'We've been together for 4 years.........DENDE! WHY IS THIS SO HARD!?' She kneeled down in front of him. "Trunks......I'm pre......"   
"Don't say anything." He ordered. "I have something to ask you first."   
She nodded.   
'Okay Trunks' He assured himself. 'You can do this.' He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He looked at Pan and smiled, hope shining through his eyes. "Pan, will you...."   
"UNCLE TRUNKS!!!!" Trunks winced as he heard the shreik aproaching. He quickly put the box away, unaware that Pan had already seen it.   
"Hi, Golynn." He mumbled, sounding increadibly annoyed.   
Pan just looked at him and giggled.   
"Krillin and I are playing Tresure hunt, and we said, whoever brings back the best treasure wins." She began hopping around gleefully about what she would win.   
Krillin and Golynn were very close. They were born only a few weeks apart.   
Krillin (Jr.), Marron's and Ubuu's son, was a very cometitive child. He had inherited his mother's blue eyes, and father's dark colouring. Other than that, he looked identical to his grandfather, Krillin (Sr.)   
Golynn, on the other hand, was the spitting image of Bra, well, with the exception of her onyx black hair, which she got from Goten.   
This caused Pan to think. 'What will our kids look like?' She turned and looked at her young cousin. "So, who's judging?"   
"Momma and Auntie Marron." Golynn answered her.   
Pan got an evil look on her face. She reached into Trunks' pocket, scaring the bejeebuz(I know it's probably not spelled that way) out of him. THen he saw her put on the ring, a looked of pure happiness wiped over both of thier faces.   
"If you really want to win." Pan suggested. "I think you should take me."   
"Okay!" Golynn cheered, and dragging Pan by the arm. "I think you are prettier that Uncle Trunks anyways."   
The two girls ran off, with Trunks following behind, in a state of bliss.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
"ARGH!" Vegetto moaned. "How long do we have to stay in here? I may be short, but I stilll don't have enough leg room."   
Gogeta smacked her brother. "Stop complaining you dork!"   
"That's ENOUGH!" Trunks yelled, half annoyed and half agreeing with his son. "We'll be able to emerge in a few more minutes, so Ve-chan and Go-chan, CAN IT!"   
The two bowed their heads in shame.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
"Okay. I have my treasure Momma." Golynn crid, while pulling Pan along.   
"Were have you been?" Krillin Jr. asked.   
"Well I couldn't decide if I wanted Pan or Uncle Trunks as a treasure." She explained. "I decided Pan because she's prettier."   
Krillin Jr. looked pitifly at his rock he picked out. "I know!" He cried, while tossing the stone behind his head and then grabbing Trunks. "Pan may be prettier, but Trunks is stronger."   
The two glared at each other while Trunks,Pan,Bra and Marron chuckled at the scene.   
"Okay Marron. it's voting time." Bra said, causing the two kids to put on puppy dog faces.   
While Bra and Marron were 'voting', Pan lifted her hand slightly, so the sun reflected off her ring.   
"Oh my Dende!" Marron squealed and ran to Pan.   
Bra also caught a glimpse of the ring and smacked her brother across the head. "It's about friggin' time!"   
Bra and Marron were so buisy fussing over Trunks and Pan, that they forgot about the two four year olds.   
"Well?" Golynn asked impatiently. "Who won?"   
"It was a tie." Bra answered while wiping a tear from her eye. "Go get your Poppa and Uncle Ubuu."   
"K. Can Krillin come too?"   
"Sure."   
Krillin and Golynn ran off to the clearing where their father's were sparring.   
"So?" Marron asked. "When did you ask her?"   
"Well," Trunks began. "I was about to ask her when we went for a walk. But Golynn showed up and did the usual 'Oh it's uncle Trunks. Lets mug him'"   
"That's because she loves her dear uncle." Bra sighed.   
"Anyways." He continued. "I had put the ring back in my pocket , and Golynn told us about this treasure hunt." He turned to Pan, with a smile of pride and love. "Pan saw the ring before I put it away. So she went into my pocket and put it on."   
"So you didn't REALLY ask her." Bra told him.   
"His eyes did the asking." Pan told her, while her face shone like an angle's.   
Marron and Bra simutaniously pulled out handkercheifs and blew their noses.   
"So I guess you told him eh Pan." Bra said, through her hanky.   
Pan shot her a death glare.   
"Tell me what?" Trunks asked, while looking at Pan for an answer.   
Pan took a deep breath. "I'm.........."   
"Hey, guys." Goten inturrupted, while kissing Bra on the cheek. "What do you need our services for?"   
'Geez!' Pan thought. 'Like father like daughter. Why is it when ever I have to say something, either Goten or Golynn barge in?'   
"Your neice and my brother are finally getting hitched!" Bra told him excitedly.   
"It's about time." Ubuu said while giving Trunks a hard pat on the back.   
The group talked animatedly. Bra and Marron went on about dressed, and Goten and Ubuu talked about, the wedding night *wink*. Trunks and Pan just smiled and nodded.   
Then, the only thing that could possibly make the day better happened.   
"FOOD"S READY!"   
Everyone was their in a flash.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
"Your magesty." A blue skinned woman bowed. "It is almost time to attack."   
"Good." The tall and LARGE man answered "Prepare the army. We set out in five minutes."   
"Yes me lord." The bowed again and left.   
"Soon I will have my bride." He said to himself.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
"Attention, please." Bra shouted above the crowd. "Thank you." She got up on her chair and cleared her throat. "My brother and my best friend, have an important announcement to make."   
She got off her chair, and the eyes that were momentrily on her, were now on an embarassed Trunks and Pan.   
"Well." Trunks started. "Pan and I have been seeing each other for a few years now, and well.........We decided that it's time we got married."   
Everyone stared at them, wide eyed.   
"And there's more." Pan said "Not only are we getting married we're also going to be parents."   
"WHAT?!" Bulma shrieked, while breaking the silence.   
Gohan fainted, along with Goku and Vegeta(Ha Ha Vegeta fainted.....Ha Ha)   
Trunks nervously looked at his fionce. "I'm.........going to be........ a father?"   
She nodded. "Twice."   
"Twice?"   
"Twins."   
Trunks grasped the arm on his chair for support.   
*CRASH*   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
"Okay guys." Trunks said while opening the time machine. "Let's kick some ass."   
"It's about time." Vegetto said, cracking his knuckels.   
Geogeta and Vegetto took off.   
"Wait you two! I need one of them alive!" Bra shouted while taking off after the twins. Marron followed her.   
"Are you ready?" Trunks asked his wife.   
"Like Vegetto said." She said. "It's about time."   
Together Trunks and Pan took off to the battle site."   
The End of Chapter 2   
To Go-Chan's Scrolls   



	3. United We Stand

Evil's Bride   
Chapter 3: United we stand   
Note to readers: Okay from now on if I'm talking about a character from the future I'm going to put an F in front of their name. Okay on with the story.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
"Trunks!!!!NOOOOOO!!" Pan yelled as she watched Trunks take a powerful ki blast to the back. "What do you monsters want!?!?"   
One of the soldiers came up to her. "Don't worry my pretty. We won't hurt you." He raised his hand into the air. "PARALYSIS BEAM!!!!"   
The blast hit Pan direcly in the chest. "I.....Can't.......Move.........." She stuttered. 'I'm going to die' She said to her self. She closed her eyes tightly, so she could indure the blow.........Nothing happened...............When she opened her eyes she saw what looked like 2 Super Sayains, only their hair was silver, not gold.   
"You're.......S.........S........"   
The girl turned around. "Super sayains." Pan gasped at the sight, not only did she have silver hair but she had red eyes. Blood red. She watched the girl turn to the boy. "Vegetto get them inside. I'll take care of them."   
The boy nodded and gently placed Trunks and Pan over his shoulder and brought them into the house.   
The girl came in shortly after.   
"Shit!" She said while looking at all the fainted warriors. "Vegetto, where are the others?"   
"Aww." A voice came from behind. "Did ya miss us already?"   
Pan looked at the four warriors that walked in. "Dende!" She breathed while looking at a woman with long black hair. "You're me!"   
"Marron, use your powers and heal them." The man said.   
'He looks exactly like..Trunks' Pan thought.   
He turned to her. "I'll explain once everyone is revived." He then turned to the two teenagers. "You can turn back to normal."   
The 2 dropped their ki, and turned back to their normal selves.The girl now had long dark blue hair, tied in two pigtails, and eyes that matched. She looked alot like Videl now. The boy's hair didn't change much. It went from it's silver, to a lavender that was slightly darker than Trunks'. He was blessed with pitchblack eyes and Goku's hair style.   
When the warriors finally came to, they didn't even notice them. It was Chi-Chi who made the discovery.   
"GOKU!!!"She screamed and them ran to the boy. "I pass out and YOU DIE YOUR HAIR!!!! You are going to change it back NOW!!!"   
"OWIE!" He screamed. "MOM! GET IT OFF OF ME!"   
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Vegeta yelled over the screaming teenager teenager   
Everyone was in an uproar.   
"Everyone! SHUT UP!" The girl yelled over the commotion.   
The crowd quieted.   
"Good" She started. "Now I'll explain." She turned and pointed at the four adults. "This is Bra, Marron, Um....Trunks and um....Pan."   
"Alright Brat." Vegeta spat. "Now who are you and the purple haired Kakarott?"   
"If you would let me continue OLD TIMER!" She spat back. "I'm Gogeta and this is my twin brother Vegetto."   
"Hi" Vegetto saluted.   
FTrunks approached the younger versions of his wife. "These two are the children that you will have."   
Pan sat, more like fell, on the couch behind her. "When yoiu were Super Sayains, why was your hair silver? And your eyes....They were red."   
"Because we reached a new level of Super Sayain." Vegetto explained. "I guess you can call it Super Sayain 5."   
"Okay. Then why are you here? Does it have anything to do with the army that attacked us?"   
The future warriors faces grimed   
"This is going to sound really confusing." Bra started. "This enemy is very powerful. They have been attacking us for years. Not even Go-chan and Ve-Chan are strong enough to beat them. For some reason they couldn't get what they wanted from our time, so they travelled to 5 years from now to get it."   
FPan then stepped forward to continue the story. "Like Bra said, we aren't strong enough. We need help and that's why we came further back then them. So we could train to become as powerful as we can. Another problem, besides our lack of strength, is that they have kidnapped Goten, Ubuu, Golynn and Krillin Jr. The rest of you have already died."   
Everyone was shocked. The silence in the room was quite unnerving.   
"Well?" Vegeta asked impatiently. "What are we waiting for? Lets start training!"   
"Yeah! Lets go!" Pan said while jumping up from her seat and running to the door right behind Vegeta.   
"Oh No You Don't!" Chi-chi yelled and grabbed Pan's ear. "You are in no condition to fight. You are going to stay right here where you're safe."   
"But grandma!" Pan whined, then put on her world famous puppy dog face. "I'll be careful!"   
"Panny!" Chi-Chi whined back. "Grr.....Why do you have to use that puppy dog face? You know I can't.........resist........FINE! GO! Just never use that face on me again!"   
She high-fived Vegeta. "Alright Veggi-San lets go!"   
Vegeta and Pan took off.   
Gogeta scratched her head. "Man, mom. You were right when you said you were a brat."   
FPan giggled. "Well we better go."   
With that the fighters took off to join the others out side.   
"We better do a power check." FTrunks said.   
The others nodded.   
"Watch what I can do Uncle Trunks number 2!" Golynn cheered. "AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"   
She rose her ki untill she reached Super Sayain. "Isn't that cool?"   
"Shut Up Golynn!" Krillin sneered at her. "Stop showing off."   
"You're just jealous!"   
"I am not!" Krillin ran to his father and started to cry. "Daddy, Golynn's being mean to me just because I can't do something she can."   
The future warriors started to laugh.   
"They're still the same in our time. Always competing with one another." FPan said through her laughter.   
Gogeta stopped laughing, and was concentraiting hard. Vegetto noticed this and looked at his sister.   
"Go-Chan?" He asked. "What's wrong?"   
She responded by kicking directly in front of her mother. When she did this a woman, who was blue from head to toe, appeared out of nowhere.   
"Look what I found. A blue rat." She spat at the woman while pinning her to the ground. "What do you want?"   
The woman smirked. "I'd rather die than help the likes of you."   
Gogeta shrugged. "If that's what you want, your wish is my command." She raised her fist and knock the woman across the temple. She then looked at her aunt. "Sh'll be out cold for a while. You should try to search her thoughts."   
FBra nodded and placed her hands upon the womans forehead.   
"Alright everyone." Gogeta said while ushering everyone into the air. "She needs at least an hour."   
"AN HOUR!" Vegeta yelled as he stopped mid air. "Do you really think we feel like waiting for the rest of our LIVES?!?! Speak up BRAT!"   
Gogeta whirled around to look down at Vegeta. She stared him straight in the eye. "PAtience is a VIRTUE OLD TIMER!"   
"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I AM OLD?!"   
"YES I DID!" Gogeta cleared her throught and continued, without yellin. "And if I were at you're age I'd seek a doctor about your anger problem. They say it gives you wrinkles."   
"That's ENOUGH GOGETA!" FPan cut in on their argument and looking at her daughter with a disappointing look on her face.   
"Sorry, Mother" She new her mother was pissed. She only called her Gogeta, instead of Go-Chan, when she was very angry.   
"Better." FPan looked at the rest of them. "Lets get away from here so we don't break anything"   
They all nodded to her and took off to the east.   
The End of Chapter 3   
Go Back to Go-Chan's Scrolls   



	4. The Reason Becomes Clearer

Evil's Bride   
Chapter 4: The reason becomes clearer   
The warriors flew in silence, looking for somewhere where they couldn't be seen, or hurt anyone. They stopped mid Sahara and landed together.   
"Alright brats" Vegeta sneered. "Lets see how great this power of yours really is."   
Gogeta approached Vegeta and looked down on him. "Do you mind not calling me brat."   
Vegeta hmphed and walked away.   
"That's better." Gogeta looked at her brother and nodded. He returned the nod and together they began to raise their ki level. Clouds had formed above them, lightning crashed, thunder roared, as their hair stood up and changed to silver. Together they let out an ear piercing howl, their eyes turned red and they were full transformed. The two of them continued to gather ki, but before they reached one quarter of their full capability, they were stopped by their mother.   
"That's ENOUGH!" She yelled at them   
"But, mom?" Vegetto questioned. "Why did you want us to stop now?"   
She cleared her throat and the other warriors. "Can any of you come close to that amount of power?" Her only answer was a group of wide eyes and dropped jaws. "I'll take that as a no *sigh* Looks like we have a hell of a lot of work to do."   
"I guess so." Vegetto said. "That wasn't even one quarter of our full power."   
Tien, Lunch and Choutsu arrived on the scene.   
"Hey" Tien greeted. "What's..Who are you guys?"   
"We're from the future." Gogeta explained. "We came for your help. And we came to help you."   
"Okay." Tien placed Lunch gently on the ground. "Who's power's did I sense? They were amazing!"   
"That would be those two brats." Vegeta snorted, pointing at the teens.   
"LISTEN! OLD MAN!" Gogeta yelled. "If you call me a brat again I'll hang you by your EYEBALLS! And if you don't mind, I appreciate being called by my NAME!"   
"Humph. No female has any right to the name Gogeta!"   
"I'm sorry. I thought a Prince of Sayains would have a higher maturity level."   
"Would you two cut it out?!" FPan yelled.   
The two shut their mouths and turned their backs on each other.   
"That's better." She turned to her son. "Go and see if your aunt is done."   
Vegetto nodded and, using instant transmission, got his aunt and the woman and returned to the others.   
"Did you learn anything?" FMarron asked   
"Vaguely." She tossed the unconscious woman to the ground. "I found out that they are after one of us women. Her mind was focused on finding this 'Bride' for her master. I came to the conclusion that it can't be Golynn."   
"Why not?" FTrunks asked. "She is, in our time, a woman."   
"Because." FBra continued. "In our time they already captured Golynn. So why come to the past to get something they already have?" She looked at her brother. "I'm sorry Bro. II've made a mistake."   
"You did?"   
She nodded. "I miss calculated how far the enemy is ahead of us. By searching this woman's mind, I was able to connect with her future self, and.. They are only a year ahead of us. Not five."   
"We only have a YEAR!" Vegetto yelled out. "How are we going to increase ours and their power levels in a year! Not to mention we will have double the fight, because the enemy is still alive in this time too!"   
"Shut up Brat!" Vegeta cut in. "Are you saying that we can't handle the intense training?! Speak up Boy!"   
Gogeta stormed in front of her brother. "I've had quite enough of YOU!" she shouted, her eyes glowing with disappointment. "You know all of my life I have wondered what you were like. How much I wanted to meet you. I would stay awake, and talk to the sky, thinking you could hear me. And I want to make it clear that you are a great disappointment to my expectations. I expected a true warrior! Not some immature boy in a man's body! Now if you don't shut your God-damned mouth! I'm going to shut it for you!"   
"Bring it on girly" He powered up to Super Vegeta 4.   
Gogeta didn't even flinch. Without powering up, she grabbed his cocked fist and flipped him over her head.   
"I don't like wasting my time on weaklings. I apologize." She turned and took off into the sky.   
"It must be that time of the month." FTrunks said while shrugging his shoulders and receiving a blow to the head from his wife. "Ouch!"   
"Anyways." Vegetto started. "Like I said a year isn't enough time. We could use the hyperbolic time chamber, but that still won't be enough. No to mention we have to wait until I..uh.Me and Gogeta are born."   
"He he" FPan chuckled.   
"What's so funny mom?"   
She began to search through a capsule container. "Damn it! Where the Here it is!"   
"Wha.?" FTrunks gazed at the small capsule   
She raised a hand to hush him. "Now you get to see what the kids and I do when you're at work." She tossed the capsule behind her head, when the smoke cleared there was a shed like building. "This building is similar to the hyperbolic time chamber. Instead of a day being equivalent to 1 year, 5 months is equivalent to 5 years. I know it's a bit of a rip off, but I tried my best."   
Everyone was astonished, especially Vegetto, for he, being like his great-grandfather, didn't even remember doing it.   
"Mom?" He asked. "When did we do this? Cause I don't remember."   
FPan started to laugh at him. "You're sister and I thought you would get confused with the wiring, so we had you make us lunch everyday."   
The rest of the group joined in her laughter.   
Vegetto was lost, as usual. He flung his arms out in defeat. "I don't." He was stopped short when he felt something run into his arm. "Ahhh! Something touched me!" He began to look frantically around, but before he found it was too late.   
FPan screamed and fell to the ground, grasping her stomach, which was now cut open and gushing blood.   
Vegetto threw a punch through the air and grabbed the invisible creature, and gave it a swift kick. This revealed another woman, similar to the other, only her skin was green.   
"Do what you want!" She hissed. "But I have already succeeded." She pointed at FTrunks, who was tending to his wife. "She will never bear his children! I have made it so!"   
Vegetto hit her across the head, knocking her out, and tossed her on top of the other woman. He rant o his mother. "How bad is it?"   
FPan coughed up some blood. "What.does..it look like?"   
"Shh.Don't talk." FTrunks said, while picking her up in his arms. "You need to save your strength while we go and fix you up."   
She nodded into his iron chest, her tears gracefully dampening his shirt. "I'm sorry." She whispered before falling into sleep.   
Without any delay, they took off and headed back to Goku's house, deep in the woods, where they would be momentarily safe.   
The end of Chapter 4:The reason becomes clearer   
Go back to Go-Chan's Scrolls   



	5. Father, Daughter Disappointments

Evil's Bride   
Chapter 5: Father, Daughter disappointments.   
'What's taking so long?' FTrunks asked himself, while passing at an incredible speed. 'Marron never takes this long to heal……Gohan must be so disappointed…….How does he expect my past self to be able to take care of his little girl? More or less, how he feels about me? My Pan is still his Pan, his only child, his pride and joy, and…………I couldn't save her…………' 

"Hey kid." 

FTrunks turned around to see the source of the voice. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw who it was. 

"Uh……Hello, Gohan." He peered down to his feet, trying to avoid contact with him. 'Dende isn't the only one who knows what Gohan is capable of *sigh* I hope he isn't going to kill me' 

"Any news?" 

"No." he answered. 'Dende! Why must he pull this on me?! Does he not realize I'm killing myself with guilt? I mean Pan did nothing! And it's my fault she injured, maybe dying, and I………But why her?' 

"Oh." Gohan started to walk away. 

"DAMN YOU DENDE!" He shouted and slammed his fist through the wall. 

Gohan turned around and looked at him in shock. In all of his life he never heard Trunks damn Dende. Gohan peered into his eyes, which glimmered with unshed tears, and were full of guilt. 

"It's all MY FAULT!" FTrunks cried out and fell to his knees. "Why HER? She is innocent! She has done nothing to receive this treatment!" 

Gohan backhanded him across the face. "STOP IT NOW!" He ordered. "Going into hysterics isn't going to help he AT ALL!" 

FTrunks looked up at the older man, "Don't you get it Gohan? They thought my Pan, my wife, my best-friend, my life mate, was the younger one, your Pan. Don't you see it? They didn't want Gogeta and Vegetto to be born! That's what she said, the twins aren't allowed to be born!" 

Gohan was speechless, he new the younger man was right. But the question that was still unanswered was, why Pan? 

"I…….I should have been paying more attention. Then this never would have happened, and she would've been safe." 

"Don't blame yourself, Trunks." 

"Don't say that Gohan. I know you are keeping great control in not ripping me limb from limb. And it isn't the first time I haven't been able to save her……….." 

"What do you mean?" 

He let out a heavy sigh. "Do you remember, when we first arrived, Gogeta and Vegetto saved her, saved Pan, because I was too busy playing hero and getting myself knocked unconscious. In my timeline, you saved her….That's how you died…….You were killed because I wasn't there to save her life." 

"…." 

"I know you probably hate me. But I want to tell you that I am, truly, sorry that I haven't been the best man I could be. A man that is more worthy of your daughter's love." 

Gohan placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be sorry, Trunks. I'm glad it is you my daughter decides to marry. She loves you, and you her. That is enough for you to be a man that I'd give my only child to." 

FTrunks was now crying freely. But they weren't the same tears as he shed a few minutes earlier; They were tears of joy. "You have now idea how that makes me feel, Gohan. I thought you were going to come in here and decapitate me." 

Gohan let out a small chuckle. "I was considering it." He gave FTrunks a wink to show him he as joking. "Anyways I'm off to bed. It's been a tiring day." 

FTrunks nodded. "Good night Gohan." 

After Gohan left the room FTrunks gave a deep sigh and delicately placed himself on the couch. 

"Good to get it off your chest?" 

"Yeah." He answered his friend. 

"Well I have to tell you something, that I know you are going to take hard." 

"What is it Marron?" 

"Did Pan tell you anything recently…………anything at all? Has she been acting strange?" 

He frowned. "She didn't tell me anything. But she's been different for about 3 months. Why?" 

"Pan is pregnant." 

There it was. It hit him like a tone of bricks. His Pan was pregnant. Was that why, the woman attacked her. Because she could somehow sense it…..It's ki? Who knew. But if his Pan was carrying only one child, why did wouldn't she attack the stronger ki reading. Gogeta and Vegetto together would have been a lot stronger….Unless……."What was it?" 

Marron looked confused. "Huh?" 

"The baby. Was it a boy or a girl?" 

Marron raised an eyebrow at him, and placed her hands on her womanly hips. "The baby IS a girl. And how dare you even think that I would not save them both! Hello! If you thought I'd just let it die you do not know Marron Ubuu Chestnut!" 

He ignored her lecturing about who she was, and walked right passed her into his wife's room. As soon as he entered he shut the door and locked it, making sure no one disturbed Pan. 

When He laid his eyes on her, be felt sick with nausea. She looked pale and weak, Almost breakable. 

When he approached her bed, her eyes opened, with a graceful fluttering. 

"Trunks?" She asked in the dark, her voice barely audible. "Are you there?" 

He placed his warm, moist lips over her cold, dry ones. "Don't talk, Pan." 

"I'm sorry Trunks, my love………..I should have told you." She began to cry into the darkness. 

"No, Pan." He said kissing her tears away with soft pecks. "It's my fault. I didn't pay close enough attention to you…..If I did I would have been able to tell………And I could have looked after you better." 

"Oh Trunks." 

The two lovers caught each other in a warm embrace, and fell asleep clung to each other for fear that they would lose each other. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Go-Chan?" 

"Hmmm….?" The young teenager turned around to see her aunt approaching her. "Hi aunt Bra." 

"How long have you 2 been out here?" 

Go-Chan looked the sleeping form of her brother. "I've been here since I took off, as for Vegetto, he joined me here as soon as Marron kicked him out of Mom's room." 

"I see." She brushed a few strands of lavender hair from his brow. "He must have been tired. He's out cold." 

Go-Chan nodded. "He cried himself to sleep. He worries so much about mom. It's almost like he father's her." 

The two sat in silence and star gazed. A shooting star passed over head. 

"Did you make a wish?" Go-chan asked her aunt. 

"Yeah…." She answered. "I miss your uncle, a lot. Every time I see my younger self with the younger him……….. I want to break down." She cleared her throat. "What did you wish for?" 

Go-chan lowered her head. "Nothing." 

'Don't worry. He IS proud of you.' FBra told her through telepathy. 'Why didn't you want to tell me about it?' 

'I feel so………so………..unwanted, like an odd sock.' Go-Chan answered back, also using the telepathic abilities she had acquired. 

'Hmmm……….Hey do you think we could talk normally, like through our mouths?' 

"Sure." Go-chan answered her, with a smile. 

"Good. Now why do you think he doesn't like you or, as you say, thinks of you as an odd sock.?" 

Go-Chan shrugged her shoulders. "Because I'm a girl." 

"You know what?" FBra asked, while placing an arm around her niece's neck. 

"What?" 

She smiled at the young woman. "The day you and Ve-Chan were born, your grandfather told everyone that you would be, what he called the 'Ultimate Warrior Princess'. You would grow to be skilled, both in fighting, and in mind, and beautiful as can be. I remember the time I walked in to yours and Golynn's bedroom to put your cousin to bed. Your grandpa was singing to you, to put you to sleep. And before he left he kissed you on the forehead and said 'Good night my little saiyan Princess'. That's when I knew his soft spot in his heart, had grown and extra size. Not only were your mother and I his little pets, but you had weaned your way in, so we were 2nd best." 

"Yeah right." Go-Chan retorted rudely. "He was probably saying it was a pity that I wasn't a male, therefor, as his grand-brat, I would have been worth something. I'm sure if you said 'Pick one, any one' Between me and Ve-Chan, my brother would have won by a head." 

FBra chuckled. "Actually, he thought Vegetto was a poor excuse of a living being. His exact wording:" She stood up, crossed her arms and turned her face as stony as Vegeta's. She began to imitate him. "'Pathetic brat! It is an insult to me! It has my face, and Kakarott's hair. Not to mention that feminine colour he inherited from his father. A genuine human.' Boy did your mom let him have it!"   


Go-Chan laughed at that mental image. 

"Better?" 

"Yeah. Thanks aunt Bra." 

"Don't mention it." She turned around and attempted to lift Ve-Chan to carry him to bed, but was failing miserably. "And as a returned favor, you can help me bring your two toned brother to bed." 

Go-Chan lifted her brother carefully over her shoulder and entered the house. 

With all of the grief and unsuitability of emotions settled, the group fell into the land of nod. 

The end of Chapter 5:Father, Daugher disappointments   
To Go-Chan's Scrolls 


	6. Gucatchi, the new life

Hey All! I just wanted to inform you that Gucatchi, is a word I made up. Therefore it doesn't have any real significance or meaning to it. That's all. 

Evil's Bride 

Chapter 6:Gucatchi, the new life 

A week had passed since FPan's stabbing. She had recovered quickly and, strangely, the baby which she carried was growing at unnatural speed. At only being 3 months pregnant, she looked 5. 

Pan was getting on well too. She was 4 months pregnant now, and married to Trunks. Chi-Chi had insisted that they were married before the twins were born, so they weren't born out of wed-lock. 

It was a usual day, with the usual gang. The boys were out sparring, the children playing games, and the women, well women stuff. Pan at the moment was very emotional, and cranky. 

"Why does this have to take so bloody long?" Pan whined to her father, who made no attempt to stop her, for not only Dende knew how much worse it could get. "Why can't it just be a quick snap of the fingers and POOF! I don't have to waddle like a penguin with hemorrhoids anymore." 

"I don't know sweetie." Gohan answered, machine like. 

"Well I want to know! I know! Vegeta knows! I'm part Sayain and he's the only one who remembers Sayain stuff, like…………….Well the bonding thingy! Maybe he can make it go away!" 

Gohan plugged his ears, preparing for the sound that was about to be unleashed. 

"VEGETA!!!!!!!!!" 

Vegeta instantly stormed into the room. "Don't yell brat!" 

"I'll yell if I want to!" 

"Don't disobey me! I'm the prince of Sayains!" 

"Ha! You're the prince of nothing! You have no planet left! So how can you be its Prince!?" 

Gohan silently slipped out of the room, fortunately for him, unnoticed. 

"Just SHUT UP!" Vegeta yelled, trying to end this useless argument, but failed. 

"NO! YOU have no right to tell me what to do! You don't have to wait 6 MONTHS to have children! I'm getting FAAAAAT!" Pan broke down into uncontrolled wailing. "Make it go AWAY!" 

Vegeta threw his arms up in defeat. 'My mate wasn't half as annoying as this!' He thought. 'How can my brat put up with this?' 

FPan enter the room, and chuckled at the scene. "Why don't you perform the Gucatchi ritual?" 

That's when it hit him……FINALY! "How did you know about Gucatchi?" 

She chuckled some more. "Lets put it this way, my Go-Chan's and Ve-Chan's birthdays are tomorrow." 

"Oh." 

"…………And as soon as this is over with, Trunks is never having sex again. EVER!" Pan cleared her throat. "What does this Gucatcha-whatchamacallit do?" 

FPan turned on her heel and took leave, so Vegeta could explain. "Gucatchi is a sacred ritual that was preformed on my home planet Vegeta. When a Sayain woman was pregnant she would drink a special tonic, which allowed her to give birth within 24 hours." 

Pan's eyes turned to the size of basketballs. "REALLY!?" 

Vegeta grunted a response and extended his left arm in a gentlemanly fashion. "Shall we?" 

Pan took his arm and nodded. Together they took off into the sky to perform the ritual. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Alright sis. "Ve-Chan grunted. "It's time for my comeback." 

Go-chan smirked. "What ever Ve-Chan." 

He puckered his brow in concentration. His decision would determine his victory. Or his demise. "Five." 

Go-chan looked at him in disbelief. "Go fish!" 

"NOOOOO!!!!!!" He grumpily picked up another card. "Go" 

"Thank you……Do you have a 4?" 

"SHIT!" He tossed her the card, and watched her place her final pair on the table. She had won. 

"Time to pay up bro." 

Ve-Chan muttered a few curses under his breath before tossing her the remainder of his mini snickers bars. 

Go-Chan perked up a smile. "Aunt Bra is coming!" Sure enough FBra appeared seconds later, with a gloomy expression on her beautiful face. "What's wrong?" 

FBra turned to her nephew. "Could you excuse us Ve-Chan? I need to have a woman to woman talk with your sister." 

"K" Ve-Chan saluted a farewell and teleported to Dende knows were. 

FBra turned bad to Go-chan. "I need to talk to you about some visions I have been having." 

"Shoot." She said getting into a comfortable position, then indicating for her aunt to do the same. 

After they were nice and comfy, FBra began. "My visions are telling me some strange things. I keep seeing a small boy, with black and blue hair, and a girl, with black and purple. I know that the girl is to be your sister, the boy is my son. 

"I haven't told anyone that I am also pregnant. I almost don't want it to happen. My other visions tell me that there will be death following the birth of the two. I see your brother lying in a pool of blood, you are crying over him. I have also seen your mother, father, Uncle, cousin, Ubuu, Marron, even KJ (Krillin Junior). I didn't think to much of these visions, until last night, after you and your brother wen to bed. 

"I had gone to my room, that I shared with the past version of your cousin. I was fighting sleep, and trying to figure out who this enemy could possibly want. That's when I saw a new vision of death. Your cousin killed me. My own daughter killed me!" She began crying, not fully wanting to accept her fate, nor the fate of the others. "I also learned that Ubuu, KJ, Goten and Golynn are under the enemy's control. They are the ones who will kill us." 

"Don't worry Aunt Bra." Go-Chan soothed similarly like her aunt had done to her the night before. "It will all come out right in the end. You'll see." 

"Oh it will!" She confirmed. "These deaths HAVE to happen. For the true power of the universe to reveal itself, sacrifices must be made!" 

"Calm down." Go-Chan was hugging her again. "Any clue as to who the woman they want is?" 

"I can't tell you that, Go-Chan. It will mess things up badly if anyone knew who she was." She sighed." Don't worry I know it will come out alright in the end." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Grandma? Is dinner ready yet?" Pan asked. Vegeta had dragged her all over the place looking for these Gucatchi ingredients. 

*TWAMP* 

Pan rubbed her head. 'I thought only Dad, Grandpa and Uncle Goten got that treatment.' "Um grandma.........I AM eating for 3 people you know." 'Boy this tonic thingy is making me hungry.' 

Chi-chi sighed and tossed Pan a chicken leg. "Don't tell your grandfather, he might try it too." 

"K" She hopped into the living room. 

Trunks sensed her so he decided to join her in the living room. "Hi Panny." 

"Hi you!" She pulled him to her and gave him a sweet kiss on the mouth. "How are you?" 

"Fine." He answered. "Just getting impatient. I want to be a daddy NOW!" 

"If you really want to, you can carry them for the remainder of the time." she suggested. 

"No that's okay." 

"That's what I thought." 

The two sat in silence. Just enjoying each other's company. 

"FOODS ON!" Chi-chi and Bulma yelled in unison 

"I'll get it for you." Trunks said. "You just sit down and be as comfortable as you can be." 

Pan sighed. He was spoiling her rotten......Not that she minded. 'I wonder what his reaction will be in..........*glances at the clock*' "AN HOUR!" She yelled out loud. "No wonder I'm so hungry!" 

"Keep it down brat. And it's half and hour you have left." 

Pan glared at Vegeta coldly. "I only have half an hour left? Great!" 

Vegeta smirked. "At least giving birth will give you some extra training." And walked away laughing evilly. 

"OooooooH! I HATE YOU!" Pan turned back in her seat and jumped ten feet in the air........Literally, she hit her head on the ceiling. "Don't sneak up on me like that Trunks!" 

"Sorry....................."He was glued to her stomach. "What happened?" 

"Huh?" Pan followed his gaze and saw her stomach had grown huge. "I must eat too much." 

Trunks looked up to her face, finally. "I don't believe you. And why were you and my dad talking about them being born in half an hour?" 

"I............I.................Idrankatonicwhichwillmakethetwinsreadytobeborntonightbutitwillprobablytakeallnightandtomorrowforthemtobebornbecausethey're3/sayains" She panted away "I never talked so friggin fast in my life!" She then noticed the look on Trunks' face. She put on a nervous smile, hoping he wouldn't be mad. 

"Does that mean that I can quit being impatient?" He asked quietly. 

"Yeah." 

"YES!" Her picked Pan up and started twirling her around. "I'm so HAPPY! DENDE I LOVE YOU!" 

The crowd had gathered around the door, watching the happy couple. Then Pan got a painful look on her face 

"Trunks?" Pan breathed. 'I thought that Baka said HALF AN HOUR!' "VEGETA I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!" 

"What's wrong Panny?" He asked 

"I..............HATE...............YOUR.................FATHER!" She was breathing heavily now. 

Vegeta came forth and placed a hand on her forehead. "I guess the tonic took a quicker effect on her. It must be the human blood." 

Pan bit his hand. "YOU COULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE!" 

"Brat!" Vegeta looked at his son. "Take your mate to the infirmary." 

Trunks was already on his way, running as fast as he could to the basement. "MOTHER I NEED YOUR HELP!" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"They're beautiful." Pan whispered. "I guess we don't have to think of names for them now do we." 

Trunks shook his head, looking at his newly born children. Ve-Chan had a puff of lavender on his head, Go-Chan, dark blue. "I don't even know what to say." 

"Then don't say anything." 

Together they sat in silence, adoring the life that had been brought into this world, knowing that now, the real work had to begin. 8 months left before, the enemy arrived. The training was about to begin.   


The end of chapter 6: Gucatchi, a new life 

Go back to Go-Chan's Scrolls 


	7. Tears and Dust

Evil's Bride 

Chapter 7:Tears and Dust 

Another week had passed. The warriors had done some individual training, to prepare themselves for the intensity that would soon be bestowed upon them. 

Trunks, along with his counterpart, tried to calculate who should go in when, considering it was a 5 month process, and they only had 8 months. Not enough time for all of them to be trained before the enemy arrived. 

"It's not as hard as you think." Go-Chan sighed for the umpteenth time today. "I alone can handle over half of their army, so let me go in , with the first group. Ve-Chan can stay out and help the others train." 

"I want you two to train together." Her father stated. "No offense to anyone else, but your brother is the only one that you are equal with. Sure, everyone else will become stronger training off of you, but your power level won't increase at all." 

Go-Chan smirked, and let out a little giggle. "Not from what I have planned." She lost all control and was laughing hysterically on the floor. "Boy are you going to be surprised." 

FTrunks slumped in defeat. He knew that when his daughter got a plan, the mission would come out successfully…….Well……Close to it. "Fine! Who are you talking with you to construct this little plan of yours." 

"Lets see…….I'm going to need mom, you, Golynn, KJ, me, Ve-Chan, Aunt Bra all of the younger ones, and, unfortunately, Vegeta. But I could take a few more." 

FTrunks thought for a minute. "I need you to take Marron, both of them." 

Go-Chan shook her head no. "I need Ve-Chan, and Great-Grandpa Goku, to teach one of them the instant transmission technique. The one can teach the other, while we have to wait for the chamber to be ready again. I'll take the younger one. I know what I'm going to be doing and TRUST ME, she'll be way stronger than you could ever imagine." 

"Fine. You will take the younger Marron, Mom, Me, You, Ve-Chan, KJ, Golynn Bra and Vegeta……….Hmmmmmmmm………….Why do you need these people?" 

"The younger they are the easier they are to manipulate." 

FTrunks waved her out of the room. "Now to inform the others. Are you up for this?" He asked looking at his 'twin'. "Your Go-Chan and Ve-Chan were just born, so you have no idea of the kind of torture training you will go through." 

Trunks gulped. "Guess I'm going to get the life beaten out of me a lot, aren't I?" 

FTrunks laughed at him, and strolled out of the house to the back yard, where everyone was arguing about, who goes in when, and with who and etc. "SHUT UP!" He yelled above the crowd. "Listen to Go-Chan and she'll tell you what's going on." 

"Thanks almighty father of mine." Go-Chan said sarcastically. "The first group will be coming with me. I will need most of you 'past people'. The group will consist of myself, the young me, Aunt Bra, Ve-Chan, Mom, Dad, Golynn, KJ, Marron and Vegeta. Now if anyone else feels that they too can handle my training techniques, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one answered. "Fine we enter the chamber tomorrow morning at six in the morning, so get your rest and get sick of everyone you won't see in five years." With that she left and indicated for her twin to follow her. 

"Mouthy brat isn't she?" Vegeta smirked. "I hope she trains as well as she mouths off." 

FTrunks laughed nervously at his 'past' father. "Lets just say I thought you were a rough trainer, I get my ass kicked more by her in a week than I did you in my life time." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"What's up Go-Chan?" Ve-Chan asked his sister. He was shocked when she hugged him, the last time she showed him any kind of affection like that was………………………He couldn't remember. 

"I'm going to miss you bro." She said silently. "We have never been separated like this before." 

"I know sis, but if I know you, this is going to solve everything." 

"I also wanted to tell you my plan. I'm going to teach the younger us to do the fusion dance." 

Ve-Chan gasped. 

"I'm also going to attempt a 3-way fusion between Aunt Bra, mom and Marron." 

"How the HELL are you going to pull that one off?" 

"Magic!" She cheered and disappeared. 

"Joy!" Ve-Chan said aloud to himself. "This is going to be one of her little competitions. Well sis I'm game." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

(The next day 5:45 AM) 

Everyone was bidding their farewells. Bulma clung to Vegeta as if her life depended on it. Vegeta, in his own way, returned the feeling, without words, only tears. 

Bra and Golynn were saying good-bye to Goten. Golynn, being happy-go-lucky didn't realize that she wouldn't see her father for 5 years. Bra put on a happy face, not to make her daughter upset, but inside she was being torn apart. Hidden tears welled up in her eyes. 

Marron and Ubuu had promised themselves that this was for the best, and they would be happy once again, after the war. KJ was crying, because of the talk of war. His tears, breaking his parents' hearts. 

"I'm going to miss you daddy." Pan whispered into her father's warm chest, while soaking his gi top. "I promise you I will do my best, and make you proud." 

"I'm already proud of you Panny. Your whole family is." He soothed while stroking his only daughter's long tresses. Tears forming in his eyes, as well as his wife's. "Now go in there and get strong, and remember what you have to come home to." 

"Yes daddy." She pecked him on the cheek, the last time for 5 years. She turned to her husband. "Lets go." 

He smiled and let her go ahead of him, and he followed, carrying their children. But just before he entered the room, he turned to Gohan. "I'll take care of her." And with that he was gone. 

The door shut violently causing a dust to settle a few inches above the ground. Tears and Dust. A bad combination. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"WOW!" Golynn exclaimed in awe. "It's bigger inside than outside, isn't it Uncle Trunks?" 

He could only nod. He had been in hyperbolic time chamber before, but it was nothing like this.   


"I want you guys to brace yourselves." Go-Chan warned. "I'm going to adjust the gravity so it will increase by 1 every hour, for the next 24 hours. After that we will train under that level for a week, then add more gravity. We will not work ourselves to death, and if you want extra gravity training, there is an added chamber further on. Now hold on." When Go-Chan pushed the button, the gravity changed only a tiny bit. It was followed by a sudden rumble from around them. "There! Every hour, the gravity will change ever so slightly so you can adjust quicker, and by the time we get out of here, you guys will be stronger than you ever dreamed possible." 

'Not bad!' Thought Vegeta. 'The girl has a good method.' 

"Now today is a grace day." She continued. "I am mainly taking this slow due to the younger ones among us. If you wish for some added training, be my guest and follow me." 

Everyone stayed behind, except for the almighty proud 'Prince of Sayains'. Once they entered the added chamber Go-Chan looked at him questionably. "Are you ready to reach my level?" 

Vegeta looked at her with pride. "Show me." 

The end of Chapter 7: Tears and dust. 

Back to the Go-Chan's Scrolls   



	8. Emerging Loved Ones; Leaving Loved Ones

Evil's Bride 

I'm going to call the younger Go-Chan and Ve-Chan; Chibi G and Chibi V, just to save you from getting confused. 

Chapter 8:Emerging Loved Ones;   
Leaving Loved Ones 

Goten sat impatiently, watching the door to the chamber. Half and hour left before his family emerged from 5 months, well 5 years for them. 'I wonder how much Golynn has grown' He thought. He really missed his only child, she was his pride and joy, much like Pan was to Gohan. 

"Hello Son." Goten turned and smiled towards the voice of his father. The others were behind him. "Almost time." 

"Yup!" Goten cheered. "I can't wait!" 

"Me neither." Ve-Chan admitted. "My sister may be a little bitch at times, but I miss her a lot."   
*THWAMP*   
Ve-Chan muttered an apology while rubbing the spot on his head, that Chi-chi administered with her, frying pan of death. "Well it's our turn tomorrow, so get your fill." 

"I know." Goten continued his stare of the door. "Somehow I think we are all going to be surprised." 

Just then the ground began to rumble, causing the Z-Warriors to gasp in shock. 

"Why are the coming out early?" Goku asked. 

"………" Was the answer 

The door opened and a bright light emerged. Suddenly a shadow appeared within the glow, followed by many others. "DADDY!" 

Goten had recovered from his shock and smiled at the crying girl on his lap. "You've grown BIG!" HE exclaimed looking at her. 

Bra emerged shortly after and joined her family in hugs and kisses. 

The next to exit was Marron and KJ. KJ had too grown a considerable amount, however, he was still a little shrimp. They were welcomed warmly by their family. 

Gohan stared impatiently at the door. He couldn't wait to see his Panny, and his grandchildren. They would be 5 years old now, not 5 months. 

The next two figures that appeared were a small boy, and a small girl. The boy had a massive amount of lavender locks, in Goku's style. The girl had dark blue hair, done up in two pigtails on either side of her head. The boy turned back to the room. "Are you coming mommy?" 

Pan and Trunks appeared behind them, with Vegeta and Go-Chan noticing all of their family and friends. It was Gohan who came up to them, and embraced the two children in a hug. "You've both grown so much." He stifled a sob. 

"Mommy?" Chibi G looked back. "Who is this guy?" 

"He's your grandpa Gohan. My daddy." She explained while trying to pry off a huggy Videl. "And this lady is your grandma Videl." 

"Oh!" She breathed. "Hi!" 

"Hi Go-Chan." Ve-Chan was fidgeting nervously with his twin in front of him. "How'd it go?" 

She grunted, and then smirked. "You'll just have to wait and see." 

"MY BABY!" FTrunks yelled and tackled his daughter. "Uh….Sorry…." He got up and dusted himself off. "How'd it go?" 

She sighed. "Like I told Ve-Chan, you'll have to wait and see." She straightened up and floated above the ground, just enough so everyone could see her. "Thank you all. The training was a great success. Now We have one more day until the rest of you begin. You bunch are lucky because you have my brother instructing you, NOT me." She got down, and like before, she indicated for Ve-Chan to follow her. 

"Well Vegeta?" Bulma asked her husband. "How did you enjoy it?" 

"That brat is….is……Even worse that me." He breathed. "I thought I was a tough trainer, but I realized that I was nothing in there." 

"Another woman who has you wrapped around her finger eh?" 

"Shut up Bulma." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Okay Ve-Chan." Go-Chan prepared her brother. "I was successful in the fusion department. Well except for us. They couldn't do it, because of their different strengths and speeds. But the 3 way went perfectly! You should see it! They look so beautiful as one." 

"I'd believe it." Ve-Chan nodded seriously. "How STRONG did everyone get?" 

"Well, Vegeta is the same strength as I was before I entered the chamber. The younger you and me are the same strength as me….Well nearly." She smirked evilly. "I still managed to exceed everyone else." 

"Figures……Have any pointers?" 

"Yeah! Train like you always do." 

"What kind of advice is that?" 

Go-chan smirked. "Good advice. That's what. I trained like I always do, and that's how I trained the others." And with that she disappeared. 

"Same old Go-Chan." He shook his head and left 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

(The next day 5:45 AM….déjà vu or what eh?) 

"Good luck daddy." Golynn wished her father. "Get strong so we can spar afterwards." 

"I promise." With that he kissed her and his wife good-bye and entered the chamber. 

"Bye everyone." Goku waved off cheerfully. "I guess it's my turn to catch up to Vegeta." 

"Damn right Kakarott!" Vegeta said in his manner, his way of saying, good luck. 

"Well lets go!" Ve-Chan ushered everyone in and bid one last farewell to his sister. "Good luck Go-Chan." 

"You too." 

And with that the warriors were gone. 

"Well………."Go-chan said while looking at her trainees. "In three months the new enemy will arrive so we will have to handle them for ourselves, for two months." 

"No problem girlie." Vegeta grunted. 

"That's what I thought." 

The end of chapter 8: Emerging Loved ones;   
Leaving Loved Ones 

Back to the Go-Chan's Scrolls   



	9. Let the War Begin

Evil's Bride 

Chapter 9: Let the War Begin 

3 months had passed since the 'other half' of the Z-Team entered the training chamber. It was expected that the enemy would arrive shortly. The question was, were they ready? 

"Of course were ready boy!" Vegeta yelled at Trunks. "We don't need Kakarott's group to defeat them, we will have it done before they even think of emerging from the chamber." 

"But father." Trunks protested. "What if we……." 

"NO IF'S ANDS OR BUTS!" 

"Yes Father." 

'Humph' Vegeta turned from his son, to spar with his grandchildren. "Female brat where are you!?" 

"I'm right here grandpa Veggie!" Chibi G cheered. "Are we gonna spar now?" 

"Yes child, now go and change into your fighting clothes." 

"Okay." She ran into the house and returned as fast as she left. "Do you like my knew gi grandpa?" 

Vegeta looked at it. It was very similar to future version of his granddaughter's. Blue, with an orange belt, holding it in place. "Did the woman make it for you?" 

"Yup! Grandma Bulma said it made me look like a princess." 

"You are a princess. Never forget that." 

"I won't. Now lets spar!" She hurriedly crouched into a fighting stance. "I want to be stronger than Vegetto! I don't want to be equal with him." 

Vegeta chuckled to himself. 'They're just the same as Kakarott and I.' "Okay girlie. Now if you want to get stringer, you can't raise your power level. Fight me like you have no special powers." 

*CLASH* 

"That was a cheap shot brat!" Vegeta spat, while rubbing his jaw." 

"Daddy told me that it's easier to beat your enemy if you get them when they're distracted." She told him, with an intelligent 5 year old voice. "That way they won't expect you coming." 

"Your daddy taught you well." 'Maybe he wasn't ignoring me all those years ago……..' His thoughts were cut off, yet again, by another kick to the head by Chibi G. "That's it your dead!" 

Chibi G grew a smirk across her face, showing to all, that she was Vegeta's granddaughter. "Bring it on WIMP!" 

Vegeta flew at her, and aimed a punch directly at her face. She dodged it and grabbed his tail. Vegeta growled in pain as he let her teeth sink in. He regained his composture and preformed a roundhouse kick, sending her flying backwards into the forest. This wasn't the end. She counter acted, and kicked off a tree, of which she was going to hit, and flew, with all force, into Vegeta's stomach, causing every ounce of air to be pushed from his lungs. He fell to the ground. 

"I give." He breathed. 'I'm getting to old for this.' He thought to himself. 

"Come on grandpa!" Chibi G whined. "I want to get stronger than Vegetto!" 

'No here comes the whining!' He thought quickly, on how he could save himself from this torture. "Lets tell the woman to get us some chocolate ice cream!" 

"YIPPIE! LETS GO! GRANDMA BULMA! ME AND GRAMPIE VEGGIE WANT ICE CREAM!" She cheered happily, dragging a, still, out of breath Vegeta. "PLEASE!?" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Isn't that cute?" Pan said looking up at her husband. "Looks like she stole your sister's and my place in your father's heart." 

"Yeah I guess so. Although, I don't think he ever gave in so easily to you and Bra." He said more to himself. "I think I will always have the place of, 'youdon'tknownothingyoubakamomma'sboy'." 

Pan nodded into his chest, enjoying the break. 

They sat there for a few hours, just sitting, saying the odd word, and wondered how Bulma was faring with 2 chocoholic Sayains. It was during this time of peace that Pan first noticed it. 

"Trunks, they're coming!" 

"Who's coming?" 

"They're coming out of the capsule early." 

Trunks frowned. He couldn't sense anything. "How do you know?" 

"I can sense my Uncle Goten. He's probably complaining about not having one of my grandmother's home cooked meals." 

"Sounds like him alright." He picked her up from her perch. "Lets go wait outside for them then, shall we?" 

Pan agreed by hugging herself closer to him. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Ve-Chan? What's that?" Goten asked, startled. "I can sense my own ki outside." 

Ve-Chan stood still and took a quick scan of the area. "They've come to attack! They have you and the others kidnapped from my time, working for them!" 

"Yes. You are right my nephew." 

Ve-Chan and Goten spun around to see FBra. "What are we going to do about it?" 

She slumped her head. "We can't do anything. I'm afraid sacrifices must be made to end this chaos." 

The two men nodded in content. 

"We better train our secret weapon. Bover." 

(Hahahaha I'm not telling you who Bover is!) 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"The time is almost near. I will have my bride and then my heir will be born! FROST! MOSS!" He yelled. "Retrieve my most valuable warriors." 

"Yes Lord Danchu." The two coloured women left the room. 

Lord Danchu waited patiently while his warriors arrived. 

The four entered the room. "You called milord" The woman spoke for the group. 

"Yes my child. I want you four to fetch me my bride. They are located near a Son Goku's house, deep in the forest north of Satan City." 

"We will not fail you." They bowed and left to complete their mission. 

He chuckled evilly to himself. "They won't have a chance!" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Bulma sat in her kitchen staring at the young couple. 'What are they sitting in front of the time chamber for?' She turned her attention to the two Sayains at her kitchen table. Being competitive by nature, they turned their ice cream snack, into and eating contest. 

"Ha!" Chibi G spat, literally "I can eat more chocolate than you Grampie!" 

Vegeta slowly wiped his hand across his eye, ridding it of his granddaughter's food and saliva. "Not if you spit it all out first." 

She smiled sheepishly and returned to her ice cream. 

"Vegeta?" Bluma asked. 

"What now woman?" 

"Grrrr…My name is BULMA NOT WOMAN!" She cleared her throat. "Why are Trunks and Pan sitting in front of the time chamber that, !, didn't invent?" 

Vegeta thought for a moment and scanned for ki. He found Goten and Ubuu's, who were in the chamber. He also sensed KJ and his eldest granddaughter, who already emerged so their ki should be stronger. The only solution was, the enemy was on it's way. 

"Shit!" He jumped up, grabbed Chibi G and ran out the door. "BRAT! BRAT-IN-LAW! TIME TO FIGHT!" 

The two stood up quickly. "What are you talking about Vegeta?" 

"Do you not SENSE their powers!" He yelled. "They're coming!" 

"I can sense my Uncle." Pan said. "But their coming out of the chamber." 

"No! Don't you GET IT! In the future, Your Uncle was kidnapped! The enemy has him working against us! I can sense Ubuu and a MUCH older Golynn and Baldy Jr.! They are coming to attack!" 

Trunks and Pan nodded and quickly ran into the house to change into their gi. The rest of the warriors arrived, on hearing Vegeta's yelling. They were all dressed and ready to fight. 

"Let's go." Vegeta commanded. 

The group took off to find an isolated place to fight. 

The End of Chapter 9: Let the war begin 

To Go-Chan's Scrolls   



	10. Help Us!

Evil's Bride 

Chapter 10:Help us! 

"Hmmm.... They've left their hideout." The woman said aloud "Excellent! I love a good chase. What about you guys?" 

The three men nodded. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The warriors landed to the isolated area,, which cell had used for his tournament so many years ago. It gave them confidence, knowing that an eleven year old boy, defeated a monster in this very spot. 

"Is this going to be easy grandpa?" Chibi G asked. "Are we strong enough?" 

"Yes brat." He said, more to himself. Inside he knew he didn't have a chance. If his five year old granddaughter could beat him in less than five minutes, how was he going to stand against this enemy. "They will be here shortly so be on your guard everybody." 

"How come I can sense only four people grandpa?" Chibi G said shocked. 

"They only need those four." He knelt down to her level. "The people we have to fight today, are your family and friends, from the future. They were taken by this enemy and are now under his control." 

"Won't they recognize us?" 

He shook his head. "I don't think so. I don't think so." 

Chibi G wrapped her arms around her beloved grandfather's neck. "Just incase anything happens. I wanted to tell you that you're the best grandfather in the world." 

Vegeta, surprisingly, accepted the gesture and hugged back. He didn't care if the others say it as weak. His granddaughter was everything to him. More than his own children. He whispered something in her ear, which made her ready. 

No one even asked. The onlookers joined the two staring out towards the oncoming ki. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Look!" The man next the woman said. "They've stopped their retreat." 

She nodded in agreement. "This is to be a quick battle. No playing right?" 

"Right." 

"Good'" She looked ahead again. "I can see them." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Here they come on your toes everybody!" Go-Chan yelled the order and everyone took to the air. 

Then they met. Go-Chan and eGolynn. 

"Hello, cousin." eGolynn smirked. "Ready to die?" 

"Funny." Go-Chan retorted. "I wasn't aware that you could as much scratch me." 

That's how the fight started. A deadly gaze between two, beautiful, and powerful, Sayain princesses. 

"Mommy?" Chibi Golynn asked. "Why am I up there with Go-Chan?" 

This caused Go-Chan to turn around and look at the others. Without expecting it, she received a blow to the head. 

The fighting began. 

eKJ, eUbbu and eGoten took to the others, while Go-Chan dealt with eGolynn. Once her best friend, almost sister. 

It was obvious that the warriors didn't stand a chance. Go-Chan was the only one holding her own. Even Vegeta was getting the beating of his life. 

That's when Go-Chan came up with a plan. She noticed that everyone of the evil warriors was staying away from their weakness. Goten wasn't going anywhere near her mother. And she KNEW that it was because deep inside he knew he couldn't hurt her. She was his little Panny! His first niece! "MOM! GO FOR GOTEN!" 

Pan nodded and flew towards the possessed version of her Uncle. She kicked him hard in the back. He spun around to shoot a ki blast at her but couldn't. 

"I....I..Lord Danchu...No...Pan-Chan..." He fell to the ground fighting with himself. 

'Excellent' Go-Chan thought. 'I was right' "Ouch! DAMN IT!" She came back to her senses and continued her fight with her cousin. "Don't you see Golynn? This isn't the real you?" 

eGolynn responded by continuing her punches and kicks. "You don't know anything!" 

Go-Chan had had enough. She let out a blood curling scream and powered up. She lunged at Golynn, and hit her directly in the jaw. 

Golynn laughed hysterically. "You always were PHYSICALLY stronger. But my mental powers can defeat even you my dear Go-Chan." With that said she sent out a blue ring shaped blast. It burned Go-Chan's skin and cut up her clothes. Go-Chan slowly descended to the ground. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Uncle Goten?" Pan had followed her uncle to the ground. "Are you alright?" 

He continued, verbally, fighting with himself. "Must obey Lord Danchu.......Can't hurt Panny.....N-n-no!" 

"Uncle Goten look at me! Stop it!" she knelt down and began to cry. Because her Uncle was not him anymore, but a monster.' 

eGoten peered up through his arguing and saw his beloved niece crying. He walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry Pan-Chan." 

She looked up and saw Goten preparing a kamehameah wave. She watched him blast it into the air, and jump in front of it. Killing himself. "NO!" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Golynn froze when she heard the scream. She glanced towards it to see charred remains of her father, falling to the ground. 

Go-Chan used this as her chance to gain the upperhand. She attacked low and fast. She managed to knee her in the stomach and trip her shortly after. 

"That's IT!" eGolynn screamed. She shot her hands up in the air and powered up and blast. "YOU ARE GOING DOWN! FINAL FLASH!" 

Go-Chan couldn't move. She was incredibly weak from her assault earlier, and could only stand there and take the blast. But it didn't come. She opened her eyes and saw the last thing she expected to see. 

The end of Chapter 10: Help Us! 

To Go-Chan's Scrolls   



	11. Sacrifices, and New Powers

Evil's Bride 

Chapter 11:Sacrifices, and New Powers 

Go-Chan opened her eyes and saw the last thing she expected to see. "Ve-Chan! NO!" She crawled to him wiping his tear streaked face. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the time chamber." 

He coughed up some blood and attempted to smile. "I-I couldn't……..Couldn't……Let her kill you." 

"Shut up Ve-Chan! You're so stupid! You should've let me die! Why? Why did you save me? Why didn't you stay in the chamber and finished your training?" 

"Because you're my sis….sis…sister. I couldn't stay behind and feel you……….die." 

"MARRON! HELP HIM! Don't talk bro. Marron will fix you up in no time." 

He shook his head in protest. "She….I….She can't….Help…help…me." 

"No Ve-Chan don't die!" 

"Good bye….my….sister." He took one last intake of breath, then his body lay cold and lifeless. 

Go-Chan couldn't move. She stayed there kneeling in her brother's blood. The blood that escaped from him. Because of their cousin. She killed Ve-Chan. 

She stood up and wiped the tears from her face, and glaring daggers at her brother's murderer. "You are going to die bitch! Even if it kills me in the process." 

"You can't defeat me brat! I have more power AND experience than you!" eGolynn retorted. 

Go-Chan felt a surge of hate and anger flow in her veins. Hate for her brother's death. Anger for her cousin's 'master'. She began to fight ruthlessly, not hitting a single blow, because her mind was shrouded in rage. 

*CRASH* 

"AHHHHHH!" Go-Chan fell at a tremendous speed to the ground, next to the form of her brother. "I can't do this without you Ve-Chan." 

"How touching." eGolynn snickered, while floating only a few inches above Go-Chan's head. "But now it's time to join your brother no?" She threw her arms behind her back and began to power up "MASENKO AHHHHHHH!" The blast was knocked out of her palms and into the air. "Who did this?" 

"I did." 

"And who the hell are you?" 

Go-Chan looked at the figure that had saved her life. 

"I'm Bover!" The child stated. "And I've had enough of you!" 

"Ha! A mere child like you expects to defeat me? Why don't you go play with your toys, and stay out of the big leagues." 

Bover smirked, and folded her arms in front of her chest. "I WAS about to say the same thing to you." 

eGolynn let out a low growl and charged at the child. The child easily dogged it and knocked her back with a single punch. She then knocked eGolynn on the back of the head with a powerful sending her into a cliff. She then charged after her. 

"Now YOU will suffer the consequences of Vegetto's death." The young girl was shrouded in light. Purity and innocence covered the area. The girl split into two figures. A boy with black and aqua streaked hair and piercing green eyes. He had a mushroom cut, that stuck out in different directions and a tail as black as night, proving he was from Sayain descent. He wore a loose blue gi top, and orange bottoms. It was very similar to the Son style. And a girl with lavender and black streaked hair, and the same piercing green eyes. She had a haircut very similar to Pan's when she was four. She wore the same colour scheme for her gi, only the top was made of spandex, similar to the Sayain style. 

"GoVee!" The boy shouted. "Go help your sister." 

The girl named GoVee nodded and took off towards Go-Chan. (Have you guessed it yet?) 

The boy turned back to eGolynn. "I can't believe you!" He yelled. "My mother said you were a great warrior! Not a murdering bitch!" 

"Watch your mouth boy!" eGolynn stood up. "Who are you? Huh? Some miracle sent from Dende? Ha! Now answer me!" 

"I am Boxer." He said, frowning. "YOUR little brother." (Hmmm…..Interesting eh?) 

"I would never admit to being related to such a pathetic being! You can't even go super Sayain! Pathetic." She rose from the deep crevice in the mountain in witch she lay. "I'm going to have to kill you." 

eGolynn charged at Boxer, and earned a powerful blow to her stomach. She returned with a kick to his head, and a knee to his gut. Boxer repeated her same combo. The two matched, blow for blow, as they were at equal strength. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Go-Chan?" 

Go-Chan turned from her brother's figure to look at the little girl before her. "What?" 

GoVee hugged her close. "I'm so happy to meet you." 

Go-Chan pushed the child away. "Go help your little buddy. I'll come to help in a minute." 

GoVee nodded her head and flew back to Boxer and eGolynn to help. 

"Ve-Chan?" Go-Chan whispered. "I know you can't hear me, but I can't do this without you!" 

'You don't need me to beat them.' 

"Huh? Who's there?" She nervously asked aloud. 

'Don't you recognize your own brother's voice?' 

"Ve-Chan? Is it really you?" 

'In the flesh……Well not REALLY…..' 

She could almost see her brother scratching the back of his head. "How can I beat her?" 

'Close your eyes sister' She did 'Now relax. My spirit is going to enter your body. I'll be with you through all of this.' 

Go-Chan relaxed her body completely, and let her brother's spirit combine with her's. She felt an unbelievable surge of energy flow through her body. After the surge of power stabilized within her body, she stood up and walked, as if in a trance, to eGolynn. 

"GOVEE!" She yelled. "BOXER! LET ME HANDLE IT FROM HERE!" 

The two children took off to help the rest of the gang. 

"Now Golynn. You will die." 

eGolynn smirked, the trademark smirk. "You won't give up, now will you. Very well." 

eGolynn powered up to Super Sayain 2 and charged at Go-Chan, who dodged with ease. 

"No more games cousin." Go-Chan yelled. "This ends NOW!" She tossed her hands to her side. "KAME………" 

"So we're playing this game are we?" eGolynn took up the same stance. "KAME……….." 

"HA……." 

"HA……." 

"MEAH………." 

"MEAH………." 

"HAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"HAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" 

The two blasts hit bang on, head to head. Their strength seemed equalized, until Go-Chan put in the full, of her new power. The large glowing ball, slowly overcame the other, sending eGolynn to the ground, with torn clothes, cuts, burns and a broken arm. 

"This……..This………..Can't be!" She screeched. 

"GO-CHAN! STOP!" 

Go-Chan turned to see her aunt flying towards her. "Why?" 

"I can't watch her die!" FBra explained. "She' my daughter." Without anymore words, she flew down to help her daughter. "Golynn. Come on honey. Fight it." 

eGolynn started to laugh hysterically. "Yeah right……Mother…." She continued with another evil cackle, then quickly shot a blast through her mother's heart. 

"NNNNNOOOO!!!!!!!" Go-Chan screamed, and powered up one last blast. "You've done enough killing for this life time. FINISHING BLOW!" 

A black beam shot out from Go-Chan's palms, and hit eGolynn in the chest. The blast instantly killed her. 

"Good!" She said while wiping her tears from her eyes. "Now to help the others." 

Go-Chan turned around, and ,again, saw something very unexpected. A good majority of the fighter's were dead. Every one had left the time chamber with Ve-Chan, to save there loved ones. Nearly everyone from her time was dead. Her mother, father, uncle, best friends, even her twin. The only ones left from her world were herself, GoVee and Boxer. The warriors of the present time were still fighting, but were losing strength. 

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled into the air, cracking the ground, with the power she gathered. She quickly charged for the remaining of the evil warriors. KJ. 

'How can I beat him?' She asked herself. 'How can I kill, the one person I have left?' 

'Don't worry Go-Chan' Ve-Chan's spirit spoke from within her. 'All will come out right in the end. You'll see.' 

'Right.' 

She flew as fast as she could, and punched him in the face, and pushed the past version of her mother out of the way. She powered up the same attack she used against her cousin earlier. "FINISHING BLOW!!!!" 

She heard one small yelp escape eKJ's lips, then nothing. The last was dead. 

"Are you alright?" She asked Pan. 

"Yeah, thanks." 

Go-Chan nodded. Her vision became blurry, and she passed out. She had used more power than she should have. 

"Go-Chan?" Pan asked while shaking her violently. "Go-Chan wake up!" 

"It's okay Panny." 

Pan turned around and hugged her husband. "She's still my daughter you know!" 

"I know my Pan-Chan." He whispered soothingly. "But she's still alive. She's just tired from all of the fighting." 

"How touching." A voice boomed from above. "Now I can easily get what I came here for." 

The End of Chapter 11:Sacrifices, and new powers. 

To Go-Chan's Scrolls   



	12. The Final Battle? Or is there more?

Evil's Bride

If you guys are wondering, I killed off almost everyone, because I had way to many characters in it. I was confusing myself.

Chapter 12:The Final Battle? 

"How touching." A voice boomed from above. "Now I can easily get what I came here for."

"What do you want!" Trunks yelled. "What ever it is, you cannot have it!"

The man let an evil laughter escape his lungs. "Well, boy! I must say you have guts. But it is time to retrieve my bride."

"I will never let you take ANY of these women here!"

"BAH! You have no choice! You are far too weak to cause me any damage. My slaves did quite a number on you."

"SHUT UP!"

"Hmm." The man prepared a glowing ki blast. "BOND SEPARATE!"

"PAN, TRUNKS GET OUT OF HERE!" Vegeta yelled, while running on to the scene. "HE'S TRYING TO BREAK YOUR BOND!"

Just before the blast hit, Goku used his instant transmission, and teleported the two out of reach.

"DAMN!" The enemy shouted. "You Vegeta shall pay for that!"

"Who are you?" Vegeta growled. "Why do you wish to break their bond?"

"Isn't it obvious Vegeta! Do you not see that I wish to make Pan MY mate. I am a Sayain hybird, just like her."

Vegeta looked at the creature. He DID have some Sayain characteristics. Like the mess of hair on his head, and the cold, black eyes. But other than that, he looked like an Icer. One of Frieza's kind. "How is that possible?"

"Simple my dear prince, my brother, Frieza, had control over your planet for many years. Did you not think, that he would not bring our father a few additions to his harem? Tell me Vegeta. What ever happened to your mother?"

"My mother? I never met my mother. She died before I can remember. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because." The man smirked, the smirk that had been passed through to him, to his children, and now his grandchildren. "I am your brother. Lord Danchu!"

"My………Brother? NO! You can't be! That's impossible!"

"Unbelievable, yes, Impossible, no. You see brother, your mother was taken by Frieza to my father, as a token of appreciation. I tell you, she was quite a beautiful creature."

"Shut up and fight me!" Vegeta gathered up as much ki as he could. 

"Ha! You are still no match for me Vegeta." Lord Danchu gathered up his ki as well, transforming into, a super Icer. His hair turned upright like a super sayain, and shone a bright gold. But his eyes stayed the same cold, black.

Vegeta charged head on and hit LD directly in the stomach. LD grunted and kneed V in the face, and intertwined his fingers. He brought his hands down with one incredible blow, sending Vegeta plummeting to the ground.

"You Bastard!" Vegeta yelled, spitting up blood. He knew he was in no condition to fight, but he had to protect his son's mate. The mother of his grandchildren, his daughter's best friend, his friend.

"GRANDPA!" 

He lazily turned to the source of the voice, and saw two children running towards him.

"Stay…..back." He stuttered. "He's too strong."

He watched the two look at each other and nod. Together they got in the fusion positions. "FUSION HA!"

After the light dissipated, Bover stepped forward. "Alright Lord Danchu say your prayers. This is the final battle."

"Fine then, child." Lord Danchu stated. "Try and defeat me and my absolute power."

Quickley, Bover gathered her ki. She charged the ki in her hand. "Final Flash!"

LD threw up a shield that absorbed the ki blast. As soon

as LD lowered his shield though, Bover was upon him. Bover's fist slammed into LD's face, snapping it

to the side; he coughed up blood. With a growl LD drew back his hand like a claw. He raked his finger's across Bover's blocked arm. Four lines of blood formed where

LD had cut her. Bover growled and punched LD in the chest. His body was sent rolling backwards and Bover

leaned forward to strike, but LD rolled back farther and coiled his legs. Both of LD's legs

connected with full force with Bover's gut, sending her back head over heels. Bover gained control of her

tumbling and stood up straight.

Bover flew towards him, and curlred her legs mid air. She uncoiled and head-butted LD in the stomach. He doubled over in pain. Wasting no time,

Bover grabbed LD's head with both hands, jumped up, and slammed both knees into his forehead. LD

began to fall back. Bover used him like a spring board and leapt up into the air. LD fell flat on his back as Bover was preparing her final attack. 

"BIG BANG KAMEAMEAHA!"

The Dragonball crew had to shield their eyes from the light. When the light

died down something hit the ground hard; it was LD. He was a total mess. Several bones were

broken; deep cuts covered his body; bruises showed everywhere on his skin. Everyone looked

around for signs of Bover. When the dust fully settled, a figure could be seen floating in the air; it

was Bover. Bover slowly lowered herself to the ground beside

LD

"I've lost.... haven't I?" His voice trembled.

Bover nodded. "Goodbye, Lord Danchu." 

Slowly Lord Danchu's broken and battered body, faded into nothing. 

Bover smiled when his body was gone, and fell to the ground, seperating into Boxer and Goveeka.

The End of Chapter 12: The Final Battle?

Back to Go-Chan's Scrolls


End file.
